


Pig Shit

by ScarletInWonderland



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Fun, One Shot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletInWonderland/pseuds/ScarletInWonderland
Summary: **A cheeky wee one-shot for you**Eros decides to look out for his good friend Persephone and take matters with Apollo into his own hands.





	Pig Shit

She sat on the chair, her head in her hands. The plush fabric felt comforting and in complete contrast to the throbbing sensation at her temples. This was the first time she’d felt like this since – well it had been a very long time.

“Ah, Clymene. Zeus will be with you shortly. Would you like some water? You don’t look so hot.”

She knew that she probably should, but the idea of putting anything against her lips just now made her stomach churn. She lifted her head and politely declined. The nymph returned to her desk and pulled out her phone.

What on Gaia had happened? This was so unlike her. She could remember small fragments of last night. Little strobe lit flashes of memory. 

_Who was the strange visitor? What did he say his name was?_

She didn’t get very many visitors. She didn’t get any visitors. The new Gods left her be, and she was thankful for that. But, here she was sitting in the waiting room at Olympus Hall, awaiting an audience with the King of The New Gods. She had the uneasy feeling that something had happened, but she couldn’t recall. And, that’s why she was here now. 

Another wave of nausea washed over her, and she felt herself gag. The nymph at the front desk eyed her mockingly, and frantically started typing on her phone. She never understood the need for phones, but then she didn’t really have anyone that she would want to talk to.

Again, another flash of memory. This time she saw more than the muffled pink blur. She saw his face. And wine. So much wine.

_What was his name again?! Eris? No, she’s the Goddess of Strife and Discord. Er-, Er-, Eros?! The God of Desire and Sex? Why would the God of Desire and Sex pay me a visit?_

She had a moment’s panic. Why did the God of Desire and Sex pay her a visit late at night? Each new memory provided no answer but more questions.

The panic quickly subsided. She’s confident that nothing sexual happened, but why would he visit her?

Another flash. She remembered the knock at the door. She remembered her confusion at the strange winged man standing there holding a bottle of wine and a tray of donuts.

“Good evening, dear Clymene. I’m Eros. You know who I am. Who am I kidding? Of course, you do.”

“Sure, I know who you are. God of Desire and Sex, son of Aphrodite and Ares, and one of the Erotes.”

“Great, may I come in? I brought some gifts for you.”

Why did she let him in? She was so taken a back by the fact she had a visitor, she didn’t know what to do. Argh! Why can’t she remember what happened? She only had a couple of glasses of wine.

She remembers laughing. She hadn’t laughed in so long. She missed it. The smile that crossed her face brought forth another memory.

_Pig Shit._

What?!

_Pig Shit._

She buried her head in her hands again. What happened?!?

Another wave of nausea. He was very interested in her. It was nice. She thought it was nice that someone wanted to spend some time with her. She forgot how much she missed it. He spoke a lot. He liked to talk. They spoke about her. They spoke about him. He spoke about his mum, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. He spoke about his friend, Persephone, The Goddess of Spring. And, he spoke about Apollo, The God of Archery, Music, Dance, Truth and Prophecy, Healing and Diseases, the Sun and Light, Poetry, and Pig Shit.

The flood gate opens, and the memories played out in her mind.

_Pig Shit._

_Apollo. _

Oh, no. How could she let this happen? She was the Goddess of Renown and Fame! It was her job to retain all the knowledge of the Gods, who they were and what they did. She was their Record Keeper. How did she let this happen?!

Her panic is cut short by a buzzer.

“Thetis, please send Clymene through.”

She stirred, stood and steadied herself. Thetis smiled as she walked past and into Zeus’ office. He beamed as she walked in.

“Well, this is very unusual. It’s a delight to see you Clymene, but to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Ok, I need to talk to you about something that might have –“

She’s cut short by the commotion outside of Zeus’ office door. She can hear Thetis’s raised voice but can’t make out what she is saying. 

The doors burst open, and the commotion grows louder. An unpleasant smell wafts into the office. It smells _fresh_…

_Pig Shit._

A very angry God spills into the room. Clymene can only make out little patches of purple skin underneath the dirt and straw that covers his body. 

“The God of Pig Shit, Zeus! Really?!”

Zeus looked at Clymene and cocked his eyebrow. She couldn't hold it back anymore. The neausea. The smell. She leaned forward as she heaved the contents of her stomach on the carpetted floor.

Zeus sighed. It was going to be one of those days.


End file.
